We're So Good Together
by SassyRaydorGirl
Summary: We haven't even talked about forever, I just know that we're so good together


**It's been a long time since I last wrote for Sharon/Brenda so ere you go, I really should do more in the future because I miss them.**

 **We're So Good Together**

…

Sharon had just brought a bottle of red wine out of the fridge when she heard someone knocking on her front door. She looked at her watch to see that it was just after midnight, beginning to wonder who could be calling by at such a late hour. She put the wine to one side before heading through to the hallway, peering through the peep hole to see who had the brass neck to drop by so late. When she looked through and saw who it was, she stood back suddenly, so many thoughts running through her head in those few moments.

"Sharon…I know y'all are in there…open up."

Sharon rolled her eyes, allowing a small groan to escape her lips as she finally stepped forward and opened the door. She stood in her Darth Raydor mode as Brenda looked up at her, sighing before she walked in past her.

"Come in, why don't you." Sharon mumbled as she closed the door behind Brenda.

Turning around, she saw Brenda's guard was up also, a look on her face she couldn't quite read.

"I've been tryin' to call yew?"

"Yes I know, I saw the missed calls."

"And?"

"And what?"

"Well why the hell haven't yew replied?"

"I thought that was some what obvious Brenda-Leigh, I didn't want to talk to you."

Brenda heard the anger coming through as Sharon replied to her question. Sharon rolled her eyes and walked away from Brenda, back through to the kitchen.

"Oh that woman." Brenda groaned.

She turned on her small kitten heels and followed Sharon through to the kitchen, watching as Sharon grabbed two glasses from the cabinet and brought them over to the counter. She slowly opened the bottle of wine and poured a generous amount in to each glass before sliding one of the glasses over to Brenda, who took a seat on one of the chair, placing her purse to the side before taking a large drink from the glass as Sharon watched her intently.

"What are you doing here Brenda, it's after midnight and I was just heading to bed."

"Were yew? Doesn't look like yew were plannin' on sleepin' any time soon?"

" **What do you want Brenda-Leigh?"**

Sitting her glass down, her shoulders relaxing before she finally spoke.

"I wanted to apologise?"

"For what?"

"For not tellin' yew about the new job offer."

"Well that's your business, it's nothing to do with me. You're free to keep it a secret if you wish."

…

Sharon took a drink of her wine before looking away from Brenda, searching the room to focus on anything but the younger woman sitting opposite her. She could see Brenda standing up from her chair from the side of her eye, before Brenda came in to full focus in front of her, a look of sadness in her eyes.

"Sharon…am' sorry?"

"You don't have too…"

"Will yew stop…stop saying I don't need to explain, I know I do. I never should have kept it from yew."

"Then why did you, why did the entire team know about your job offer before me?"

"I was scared, scared because I didn't know how y'all would react."

"I thought we were….I don't even know any more."

"What?"

"You and I…what were we, what was I? just something to pass the time until something better came along?"

Sharon was beginning to get angry again, freezing on the spot when Brenda's hands were suddenly on her arms, forcing Sharon to really look at her.

"If yew remember correctly, yew were the one who didn't want anyone knowin' about us. Yew were the one afraid that people would find out yew were sleeping with a woman, not me."

"That's not fair Brenda, it wasn't like that."

"It was exactly like that, Fritz and I are gettin' a divorce. I was more than happy for everyone to know about us, yew were the one who kept backin' out of it, not me."

"All right fine…I was afraid. I have a certain reputation and I was scared okay. I care about what people think, I can't help it…it's who I am."

…

The two women went silent, Brenda looking up at Sharon with nothing but sympathy in her eyes.

"Sharon look at me."

Sharon closed her eyes tightly before looking back at Brenda, who only smiled back at her before she leaned in and kissed the older woman.

"Brenda-Leigh no, come on…don't do this?"

"Do what?"

"You're leaving, leaving LA, leaving the team, leaving me. You don't get to kiss me like that and then walk out of my life."

"Then give me a reason to stay?"

"What?"

"I haven't accepted the job offer yet, I said I'd think about it. The truth is, I don't know what we are, where we're goin'…sometimes I think y'all are embarrassed by our relationship, if we can call it that."

"Brenda I…"

"The bottom line Sharon is…it's up to yew. Wither you want a relationship with me, and I stay…or y'all are too afraid to admit that yew love another woman and I go to DC…it's up to yew."

Sharon went silent, watching as Brenda gathered her purse before placing her red wine on the side of the sink.

"It's late, early start tomorrow, big case on…night Sharon, I'll see myself out."

Sharon couldn't utter a word as she watched Brenda walk away from her, hearing her footsteps going down the hallway, until eventually the door closed behind her.

…

The next morning as Sharon stood in the elevator, waiting for it to take her to Major Crimes, she stood thinking over and over in her mind everything Brenda had said to her the previous night. Thinking back, everything she had said was true, she was afraid, she still was…perhaps it was her catholic guilt, probably more than likely but she couldn't help what her heart felt, what her heart was trying so very hard to tell her. Her stomach jumped when the elevator doors opened, stepping out in to the empty corridor. She took a few deep breaths before she made her way to Major Crimes. As she got closer she could hear Brenda's voice, as she went over their current case. As Sharon entered the room, Brenda looked to her left to see Sharon, their eyes locking for the briefest of moments, the entire team watching them.

"Captain' Raydor, nice of yew to join us." She said, turning back to the evidence board.

"Sorry Chief..car trouble."

Sharon made her way over to the rest of the team, standing by Lieutenant Provenza's desk as Brenda went back to what she was saying.

"Now where was I?"

"The murder weapon Chief?" Gabrielle replied.

"Oh yeah, now…Dr Morales managed to find the smallest amount of blood just on the tip of the knife, he's currently running DNA matches so fingers crossed we'll get somethin'."

As Sharon and the others listened to Brenda speak, Sharon's own head was spinning, so many things going through it, the fear of what the team standing before them would say, the fear that she could lose Brenda for good if she didn't get her priorities in order. Her heart was pounding in her chest.

"Erm Chief?"

"What is it Lieutenant?"

Brenda watched as Provenza signalled towards Sharon, who was lost in a world of her own, looking quite pale. When Brenda looked over at her, she could see she looked about ready to pass out. Pushing the chair aside, she walked over to where Sharon was standing, the rest of team watching with concern for the older woman, who they were slowly warming too. Brenda placed a warm hand on Sharon's arm, startling the older woman who hadn't seen her move.

"Captain' Raydor, yew okay?"

Sharon froze for a moment, seeing everyone looking at her, seeing the way Brenda was looking at her with concern.

"Lieutenant Flynn, get Captain' Raydor a glass of water please."

"Sit down Sharon." She ordered.

All eyes locking on one another when Brenda used Sharon's first name.

"No I…"

"Sharon sit down, that's an order."

Andy brought over the glass of water as Brenda lowered Sharon in to a chair before kneeling down in front of her.

"Here, drink some of this Captain." Andy said, worried.

Sharon took the glass from him and took a few sips before sitting it on Provenza's desk.

"Yew feelin' any better?" Brenda asked.

"I…Brenda-Leigh you were right, everything you said last night, it was all true."

The team watched the two closely before trying to figure out if any of the others knew what they were talking about.

"Forget it okay, I didn't mean to upset yew last night I…"

"No Brenda, you were just tying to get me to see what was right I front of me, all the things I was afraid off and you were right."

"Sharon I…"

"I was scared of what this team would say."

"About what?" Julio asked.

"I don't want you to go to DC, I want you to stay here…with me. I do love you, we're good together and I want to make this work with us, I'm ready…I've come to realise, I don't care what anyone thinks…as long as we're together."

Before Brenda could respond, Sharon leaned forward in her chair, taking Brenda's face in her hands before she leaned in and kissed her. The entire team standing in shock at the scene before them.

"I love you too Sharon." Brenda smiled as Sharon's forehead pressed against Brenda's, the smile never leaving her face.

"Well…now I've seen every thing."

Everyone turned when Provenza spoke up, the older man rolling his eyes, Sharon and Brenda oblivious to it all.

…

-Fin


End file.
